1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a smoking pipe reamer with a capture tray for the reamed ash and dottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many pipe reaming and capture tray devices are available in the art. These devices range from relatively simple to relatively complex. The object in all is to clean and capture the ash and dottle from a pipe bowl by a scraping action on the bowl sides and bottom. Blades, brushes, and wire frames have been used, with varying degrees of reaming ability and complexity. In general, these devices, although available for many years, have not been widely accepted due to cost, complexity and ineffectiveness.